2012-10-09 Ninja Interruption
It's getting later in the evening and a certain masked teen is sitting on a rooftop in Midtown. In costume, Axiom is still thinking about the whole registration mess while waiting for someone. He's got an appointment with the Martian Manhunter for a bit of powers training but he's gotten there early. So he's up on the rooftop poking at his sPhone. "Nothing new about the Wardens..." he mutters. Martian hearing heard that. "No. We are keeping our eyes open for them. They mean well, but somebody needs to take them in hand and give them some training before somebody gets killed." That's J'onn, descending next to Axiom to touch down on the rooftop. Question is whether the boy heard him coming. Deadpool is singing a soft, happy little song to himself. "I love you, you love me..." He's also assembling a military-grad sniper rifle from a little backpack he carries. "We're a happy fam-i-ly..." He takes aim down the road, dialing his scope in for range. "Iiii'm a Yankee Doodle daaaan-dy, I'm a Yankee Doodle booooy..." He stands up and looks over the edge of the roof, lining up a shot down the street. He's at least fifty yards away from Eddie and J'onn, but hardly hiding. "Come out, come out, wherever you are. Man, I love these sweeet little in-town jobs," he says, keeping up this running narration. "No travel to Europe, no customs to deal with. Back home in time for Leno." He's looking the same direction J'onn and Eddie are. "Burying the bodies is a bitch, but, whattya gonna do, right?" He squints down his scope and starts readying his shot, just as a group of meta-humans who have been causing trouble in this neighborhood by clashing with normals who are pro-registration protesters turn the corner and start walking down the road. Axiom jumps, letting out a little squeak. Nope, he didn't hear J'onn. Looking up, the teen blinks. "You're looking for them t-t-too, sir?" he's surprised. "They definitely need to learn that photo-ops are n-n-not as important as getting the job done," he remarks. There's a pause as he gets the oddest feeling of being watched, looking around but not spotting Deadpool yet. "They..." Then he lifts a hand, reaching out with his mind. Something out there. SomeONE out there, and he turns slightly. "...do you see a movement on that rooftop?" he asks Axiom, softly. Of course, reading Deadpool's mind would give him the worst headache of his life, so for now, the Mad Merc is safe. "We are now taking bets on if I can beat my previous killstreak record. If I get seven, I think I unlock the AH-64 reward. Screw using that stupid Predator, I'ma bring the rain and thunder." He checks his equipment. "Also, this is /so/ much cooler than Call of Duty. I wonder if there's a bonus for doing it with a melee weapon?" There's a moment of realization. Then, Deadpool's got his sniper rifle strapped to his back and literally leaps off the rooftop, freerunning along fire ladders and swinging from one window to another. "Killstreak rewards rock!" he says gleefully, leaping through the shadows and swinging from lampposts. "I bet there's a cheevo for this!" He lands on an overhang, then bounces through the air towards the meta-human protestors, his katanas making twin crescent arcs behind him as he closes for the kill. Axiom tenses sllightly when J'onn pauses, frowning. "Movement?" he asks, squinting. Of course as Deadpool starts going all ninja, Axiom gasps. "GET DOWN!" he yells to the targets. Joy. Brilliant. Axiom is the one yelling to get down. J'onn is the one launching himself into the air towards Deadpool...not a charge or aimed to hit him so much as to get between him and his targets. Axiom...looks like he's going to get rather more *direct* practice with J'onn's powers than originally planned. The green Martian, at least, should draw *everyone's* attention as he descends. Deadpool 'acks!' as J'onn manifests himself right in front of the charging mercenary. "A g-g-g-ghooost!" he screams. His scream is kind of shrill and girly. He swipes twice at J'onn, his katanas doing absolutely nothing to the semi-corporeal Martian Manhunter. "An invincible ghost! Dukes!" He leans sideways, then looks back at J'onn. "Aww, now they now I'm after them. Double dukes!" Deadpool considers J'onn, then the targets- who are understandably startled and a bit surprised. Then he considers J'onn again. "Hmm. On the one hand, awesome alien ghost. On the other hand, payday." Deadpool considers his options for a comically long moment. This is one of those situations that a villain would be /way/ better at handling. I mean, c'mon- this guy is SO CLEARLY a misunderstood alien crusader. I bet you money he's a /super/ nice guy. We're gonna have a big blowout, then we'll all come to an understanding, and then, ice cream! So, we just need to get past this bit. "Ok, let's do this! Scuse me." Deadpool swings his katanas into one hand with a practiced motion and sweeps an automatic pistol from his belt. Set to 'pray and spray', the Merc with the Mouth immediately takes fire, hosing down the small gang with a spray of automatic fire. As J'onn takes off, Axiom jumps again. He takes one glance down the building and then takes a breath. "I'm insane for d-doing this," he mutters, boosting J'onn's powers. Taking a breath, the teen leaps right off the side of the building. Mimicking Martian Manhunter on the way down, his costume shifts into a combo of his own and the Martian's. And once he has those powers, Axiom flies his way over to try to pull that gang out og the line of fire. Deadpool falls flat on his ass, rather than swiping his katanas at J'onn. The rest of the ghost comments stand, however. ...What? J'onn's scary looking! Deadpool totally does try to dodge around J'onn to hose down the crowd, still. "That's quite enough." J'onn's voice rumbles, quite intimidating. "I think it is time to break this entire thing up." He's not happy with them for harassing protesters, but DP...whom he's still trying to block, although not necessarily successfully...is the one trying to KILL people, so... "Why? You're not my real dad!" Deadpool tells J'onn, accusingly. As the crowd scatters and runs off, Deadpool swears under his breath, reloading. "Damnit, you ruined that kill. I bet I could have done a six-pack with my swords. You know how hard it is to pull something like that off?" he demands of J'onn. "This is /way harder/ than I make it look, which, I know- I make it look effortless. Ooh, runner!" Deadpool spies one of the meta-humans running for cover, and with a smooth, underhanded cast, flicks a throwing knife towards the escapee. "What the heck is that guy even talking about?" Axiom asks, just staring at Deadpool for a moment. "Run!" he tells the people he was trying to protect. And then there's a knife flying. Tapping into mimicked speed, Axiom moves to put himself between the fleeing meta and the knife. A quick scan of the mercenary's mind...and a wince, because that's one ugly mind. Guy's messed up. "Everyone else. Get out of here." Before he moves to try and snag Deadpool. Not going further into that mind or trying any kind of control on him. He'd get a headache. "Hey. HEY! Get outta my brain!" Deadpool covers his ears. "I /hate/ telepaths! Take somma THIS!" Deadpool makes a... really weird face under his mask and grunts, aiming his forehead at J'onn. He's no telepath, but when has that ever stopped Deadpool from doing anything? THIS IS THE SONG THAT HAS NO END. IT GOES ON AND ON MY FRIENDS! SOME PEOPLE STAAARTED SINGING IT NOT KNOWING WHAT IT WAS. AND THEYLL CONTINUE SINGING IT FOREVER JUST BECAUSE THIS IS THE SONG THAT HAS NO EEENNNDD- For good measure, he sings along to his little yellow thought boxes, too. Because if there's one thing he knows, it's that everyone /hates/ that song. "And STOP STEALING MY KILLS!" he shouts, pointing at Axiom. Axiom winces as the knife bounces off his chest, turning a little greener than he already is from mimicking the Martian Manhunter. "I'm not stealing, I'm stopping!" he calls, scowling at Deadpool. Yeah. Well. J'onn had already got out of Deadpool's mind. Unfortunately, he's singing out loud, and that really is a horrible song. "Maybe I will add no taste in music to your crime." Striding towards DP. Let's see. Will he run or fight? "Well, we asked a hundred people for their choiec, and survey says, number one answer on the board is," Deadpool dramtically points upwards and just behind J'onn, like a game show host. " "Don't give the ninja time to get out his smokebombs!" Deadpool flicks his wrist and scatters three marble-sized pellets hard on the ground. They pop with a fierce burst of light and the sulpherous smell of a flare burning, a lick of flame and sparks sputtering upwards. Thick, bilious smoke envelopes J'onn and Deadpool, and the mercenary promptly dodges into the shadows. "That's a terrible song!" Axiom agrees with J'onn. To music jail with the merc! While J'onn confronts the merc, Axiom sees about making sure everyone gets away from the scene safely. When the smoke bombs go off, he lets out a startled squeak and looks over his shoulder. "Oh boy..." Well, he might not want to read the guy's mind, but he should be able to locate it. Better idea, though? J'onn does his best to blow the smoke away with one sweep of Martian super breath. (Can this guy do everything Superman can and read minds too? Not...quite). "HIIIYA!" Deadpool dodged a whopping three feet, and as J'onn clears the smoke, the Master Assassin launches himself forward with a blistering flying side-kick. The effect, of course, is likely to be about as much as if he'd hit the Martian Manhunter with a wiffle bat. With people shooed away and the smoke cleared, Axiom just frowns at the sight of Deadpool attacking Martian Manhunter. "Hey!, Ninja-Guy! You shoud probably give up now," he's hoping the fight will stop. So...scream, attack, meet Martian fist. Of course, J'onn isn't hitting FULL strength, given he doesn't know this guy can heal any kind of damage yet. He's hitting hard enough to knock out a normal human, though, if the blow lands. "I thought ninjas were supposed to be quiet." Almost more amused than anything else. "HrrGHK." Deadpool's face is in the ground, and he's bent backwards at an /incredibly/ improbably angle. An accusatory finger springs up, pointing accusingly at J'onn. Deadpool turns his awkward posture into a slow handstand and then lands flat on his belly. "That HURT. Jeebus, you must have had your Wheaties this morning," the merc says. He rises to his feet. "Stupid ninjas are quiet. Awesome ninjas intimidate their opponents with their fierce battle cries!" Deadpool declares. "Also, we're big on beating up kill stealers. They're the worst." He glances back and forth from J'onn to Axiom, then back again. "But, we're also big on fighting on favorable ground. So, uh..." He fishes for his smoke grenades, and makes another dramatic pose. "...damnit. I /had/ something for this." Deadpool sighs, then straightens and just kind of... drops the smoke grenades. They go 'poof', again, but somehow less theatrically. This time, Deadpool hits his teleporter the moment he's out of sight. Axiom pumps a fist in the air when J'onn punches Deadpool. Of course when he sees how the assassin lands, Axiom winces and puts a hand over his mouth. It just looks painful! And then Deadpool speaks and Axiom jumps. "Wha?" he looks to J'onn quickly and then back to Deadpool. "Healing powers? Or is he like...made of that putty in an egg stuff..." he murmurs. Another smoke bomb gets Axiom frowning and this time he starts applying some mimicked Martian breath to clear the cloud. "...could be either. I was being careful." J'onn puffs at the smoke. "Teleported. I should not have underestimated him." Next time? He's sitting on the guy. "Ninja indeed." "Wow," Axiom blinks a few times as Deadpool just up and vanishes. He floats over to the spot where the assassin stood and examines it for a moment before looking up at J'onn. "What was...um...kinda weird." "Next time, I'm sitting on him." That way he probably can't teleport without taking J'onn along. "UNfortunately, I believe the poor man is quite insane." "Will that work?" Axiom's pretty surprised. And of course he's getting an amusing mental image from it. "Well, yeah. I mean...what kinda sane person goes leaping around and swinging swords at people?" "Well, it does run the risk of him teleporting me into his headquarters, which could be annoying, but it might work." Letting out another breath. "Somebody who is that good with swords that he does not need a gun, but I peeked at his mind. He is insane." Axiom just nods slowly. He thinks randomly shooting people is pretty insane too but he doesn't voice it. Rubbing the back of his neck, he glances around. "Um...what n-now?" Category:Logs Category:RPLogs